Mama, wo bist du?
by Yenuee
Summary: Eindrücke aus der Kindheit von Severus Snape. Was macht eine Familie aus?


(kleine Nebeninfo: Das Lied "Mama wo bist du?" wurde von michael Kunze und Sylvester Levay für das Musical "Elisabeth" geschrieben. Der dialogartige Text in der Mitte ist im Original ein Gespräch zwischen dem Kind [Elisabeths Sohn] und dem Tod als Person)

--------

_Mama? Mama!_

Hatte sie geschrieen? Er war sich nicht sicher, doch etwas hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen und nun war er so wach, dass an Schlaf unmöglich zu denken war. Severus lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, aber er konnte nur das monotone Rauschen des Flusses, welcher unterhalb von Spinner's End floss, hören.  
Er wagte nicht zu rufen, dafür war seine Angst viel zu groß, denn in ihrem Streit hatte er nichts zu suchen, dann hatte er sich in irgendeine Ecke zu verziehen, wo er weinen konnte, ohne dass einer der beiden es sah, ohne dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben mussten. Denn wenn sie stritten, existierte er nicht, dann gab es nur die beiden, als wären sie in einer anderen Welt und er wünschte sich auch nicht zu ihr zu gehören.

_Mama, wo bist du? Kannst du mich hören?  
Mir ist so kalt, nimm mich in den Arm  
Jeder sagt, ich darf dich nicht stören.  
Warum darf ich nicht bei dir sein?_

Damals noch hatte er sie gerufen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie beide voneinander ablassen würden, doch er hatte gelernt, dass er nichts ausrichten konnte – nur dass die Töne immer schärfer, die Lautstärke unerträglicher wurde, bis seine Mutter am Boden kauerte, jeglichen Kampfgeist verlor. Darin bestand meistens das Ende einer Auseinandersetzung. Severus wusste nicht, auf wen er in solch einem Moment wütender war: auf seinen Vater, der Eileen so weit gebracht hatte, oder auf seine Mutter, die sich auf diese Art und Weise auch noch geschlagen gab.

Es war nicht die Schwäche, die er verachtete, denn er selbst war zu schwach in diesen Moment und weinte. Aber er war ein Kind, er war schwächer als sie, durfte sich das also durchaus erlauben, und er brauchte sie nah bei sich, in diesem Augenblick, aber sie beugte sich stattdessen unter der Last ihres Lebens, wich dem Leben aus und ließ ihn allein mit sich. Sie hatte gelernt, wie man das Gehör abschaltete und sollte tatsächlich noch etwas zu ihr durchdringen, war es eine Störung, nur eine Störung. Sie kam nie, um die Kälte der Angst aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben, indem sie ihn an sich drückte.  
Er hatte das unzählige Male bei anderen Müttern gesehen, die mit ihren Kindern unterwegs waren, meistens auf dem Spielplatz, zum Beispiel wenn diese gestolpert und gefallen waren. Sie mussten sich ja nicht einmal verletzt haben, doch es kam eigentlich immer jemand, der ihnen aufhalf und sie tröstete. Wie mochte sich das wohl anfühlen?

Wenn sie es nicht länger aushielt, floh sie in ihr Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür magisch. Es machte Severus' Vater noch wahnsinniger, denn er hasste Magie und noch schlimmer war es, wenn sie diese auf so trotzige Weise gegen ihn verwendete. Oft starrte der Junge hilflos auf die verschlossene Tür, bis sich wie immer in ihm die bittere Erkenntnis ausbreitete, dass sie nicht herauskommen würde. Ein einziges Mal nur hatte Severus um Einlass gebeten. Nur um ein Wort aus ihrem Mund zu hören, das seinen verstört rasenden Puls vielleicht beruhigen konnte.  
„Merkst du nicht, dass du deine Mutter störst! Lass sie in Ruhe und verschwinde!", hatte sein Vater ihn angefahren und Severus hatte ihm geglaubt.  
Irgendwann, sagte er sich, würde er gelernt haben, wie man Türen magisch verschloss und dann könnte er diese Tür auch öffnen, die ihn von seiner Mutter trennte. Nur er würde dann zu ihr gehen können, sein Vater aber nicht.

Doch alles in allem waren das sehr blasse Aussichten. Er brauchte sie nicht in ein paar Jahren, wenn er die Zauberei beherrschte, er brauchte sie jetzt. Hätte sie gewollt, dass er zu ihr kam, hätte sie ihm doch nur zeigen müssen wie, er konnte es ganz sicher, doch sie offenbarte ihm nichts. Es war so furchtbar beschämend, dass er, Severus Snape, ein halbblütiger Zauberer immerhin, so wenig über seine Identität wüsste, hätte er sich nicht manchmal in ihr Zimmer geschlichen, um in Büchern zu stöbern - ab und zu lieh er sich eines aus und ließ noch eine alte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten mitgehen, welche seine Mutter sicher nicht vermissen würde.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihrer Welt nahe zu kommen, war, wenn sie gar nicht da war.

_Mama, mein Zimmer ist nachts so finster  
Jetzt bin ich wach und fürchte mich  
Niemand streicht mir übers Haar, wenn ich wein.  
Warum lässt du mich allein?_

Er begab sich zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf das große, alte Bett. Es war so riesig, zu viel Platz für einen zehnjährigen. Es war stockdunkel, Severus war froh jeden Zentimeter seines Zimmers genau zu kennen. Er verbrachte so viel Zeit hier, in der Düsternis sitzend und aus Langeweile Fliegen verfolgend, deren Aufenthaltsort nur am Geräusch auszumachen war. Wenn er erst einmal einen Zauberstab haben würde, konnte er sie wenigstens damit abschießen.  
Er tat das nicht direkt, weil die Fliegen ihn störten, doch es half alle anderen Gefühle auszublenden, indem er sich auf etwas derart Banales konzentrierte. Solange er jagte, brauchte er sich nicht fürchten vor der Einsamkeit, vor der Möglichkeit, dass die lauten Stimmen gleich wieder erschallen würden. Denn dann half selbst das Fliegenjagen nichts, dann hockte er unter seiner Decke, um seine Tränen zu verbergen – vor wem auch immer.  
Nicht einmal seine Mutter sollte mehr sehen, dass er weinte. Von seinem Vater erwartete er keine Gesellschaft oder Mitleid, jeder der so aufmerksam das Leben der „anderen" Menschen beobachtete oder so häufig las wie Severus, wusste, dass es in der Regel immer die Mutter war, die zu ihrem Kind kam und ihm übers Haar strich. Und in solchen Momenten wäre es ihm beinah auch gleich gewesen, wer das getan hätte. Ganz egal...

_- Sie hört dich nicht, ruf nicht nach ihr.  
- Wer bist?  
- Ich bin ein Freund. Wenn du mich brauchst, komm ich zu dir.  
- Bleib da!  
- Ich bleib dir nah..._

Erschrocken schreckte Severus auf. Er musste wieder eingenickt sein, normalerweise eine besonders nette Erlösung, doch eben hatte er geträumt und der Traum hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so viel im Tagesprophet über eine derzeit gesuchte Gruppe unabhängiger schwarzer Magier lesen sollen, vielleicht hätte er nicht ausgerechnet das Buch seiner Mutter über die dunklen Künste ausleihen sollen. Es hatte ihn so sehr gefesselt, dass es ihm beinah unheimlich wahr, mit wie viel Interesse er selbst die Seiten überflogen hatte.  
‚Leute, die so etwas beherrschen, sind stark', sagte er sich. ‚ Nur dumme Menschen fürchten die Dunkelheit. Es ist doch nur das Ungewisse, was uns daran Angst macht und diese Leute, die sich damit einlassen, haben auch denn Mut, wenn das Licht erloschen ist.'

Eine unsichtbare Hand streckte sich ihm entgegen und sein Geist verlangte sie zu fassen, damit sie ihn nicht verließ. Es war die einzige Hand, die ihm jemals jemand zum Festhalten angeboten hatte. Diese Chance konnte er nicht verstreichen lassen! Es war egal, welche Sorte von Freund das sein sollte, Severus wünschte sich nur, dass dieser Freund ihm immer nah war. Was läge näher als ein Freund, der allein aus Wissen bestand? Solange er bereit war das Wissen in seinen Kopf aufzunehmen, würde dieser Freund bei ihm sein, ein Freund, an den sich nur wenige wagten.  
Aber er, Severus Snape, er würde irgendwann ganz sicher ein großer Zauberer sein, er würde den Mut haben!

_Wenn ich mich anstreng, kann ich ein Held sein.  
Gestern schlug ich eine Katze tot.  
Ich kann hart und böse wie die Welt sein,  
doch manchmal wär ich lieber ganz weich_

Spätestens dann würde sie ihn ja schlecht noch ignorieren können! Er würde ein Held sein und wenn das nicht reichte, dann würde er sich sogar gegen den stellen, der sich für einen Helden hielt. Was mochte es mutigeres geben? Und er konnte das, da war er sich sicher. Wie leicht die Zauberei doch mit ihm durchging, wenn er wütend war. Er hatte so vieles schon angerichtet...  
Genau genommen verursachte ihm die Vorstellung eher Bauchschmerzen als Gefühle von Stolz und er hielt es geheim: Nachdem ihn Kinder auf dem Spielplatz verspottet hatten, hatte er unter einem von ihnen die Schaukel reißen lassen und auf dem Heimweg hatte sein Zorn eine streunende Katze samt Ast, auf dem sie saß, in den Fluss fallen lassen. Wenn seine Mutter davon wüsste, was würde sie sagen?

Er würde das alles für ihre Aufmerksamkeit tun. Wie schlecht die Welt einen Jungen, weit entfernt davon Eigenverantwortung übernehmen zu können, doch machen konnte. So schlecht, dass er gegen sein Gewissen handelte. Er hatte solche gemeinen Sachen doch nicht gewollt, zumindest niemanden verletzten oder mehr... Viel lieber würde er seine Magie dafür nutzen ein paar Blumen erblühen zu lassen. Nein, seine Mutter würde das nicht stören. Aber Lily Evans würdigte es. Nur bei ihr war er, was er sein wollte. Bei ihr war er nicht allein.

Am Morgen verließ er das Haus so früh wie möglich, um Lily zu suchen. Doch an diesem Tag war sie nicht am Spielplatz, nicht am Fluss und vor ihrem Zuhause parkte kein Au-to.  
‚Es ist Wochenende', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Sie sind weggefahren.' Der Gedanke verursachte eine Gänsehaut, so fremd und unheimlich kam ihm dieser Umstand vor. Niemand hatte ihn je mitgenommen, nur für einen Tag aus Spinner's End fortgebracht. Dabei gab es so vieles, was er sich zu sehen wünschte, Dinge, die sie ihm zeigen könnte, wie andere Mütter das taten.  
Er setzte sich auf die Wiese am Fluss, stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und schloss die Augen, um keine Träne zwischen den Lidern hervorzulassen.

_Ach Mama, ich möchte immer bei dir sein  
Doch fährst du fort, nimmst du mich nicht mit  
Und wenn du da bist, schließt du dich ein.  
Warum lässt du mich allein?_

---------

Ein magerer Junge mit strähnigen, zu langen Haaren und tiefschwarzen Augen betrat den Bahnsteig am Gleis neun dreiviertel an der Seite einer blassen, mageren Frau mit ausdruckslosen Augen. Sein zu großer Mantel erweckte den Eindruck, er habe ihn von seinem Vater geklaut, von dem weit und breit nichts zu sehen war. Der Junge kämpfte sich vor, ohne sich noch einmal nach seiner Mutter umzusehen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einem Mädchen, das bittend auf ihre Schwester einredete. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als die ältere sich abwandte und er wünschte sich zu ihr zu gehen, doch er wagte es nicht. Sie hatte ihn ohnehin nicht bemerkt...  
Er hatte das Gefühl von niemandem beachtet zu werden, so wie die vielen Schüler um ihn herumrannten, als wäre er nur ein lebloses Hindernis. Er war es gewöhnt als Hindernis zu gelten.

Der Zug war bereits sehr voll. Er hatte sich auch keine Mühe gegeben möglichst schnell hinein zu kommen um einen Platz zu finden. Eigentlich wäre ein einsamer Ort ihm am liebsten gewesen, er hatte sich keine Illusionen gemacht, dass er in den nächsten Jahren selten einen einsamen Ort finden würde.  
Die Gänge wurden von Schüler blockiert und es gab kein Vorankommen. Sie standen vor den Fenstern und winkten aufgeregt ihren Eltern, riefen Abschiedsworte oder drückten noch Hände. Gezwungenermaßen blieb auch Severus stehen, wobei er nur desinteressiert in die nächsten Abteile lugte, um nach einer bestimmten Person Ausschau zu halten.  
Pfeifen hallte über den Bahnsteig und die rote Dampflok fabrizierte schnaufend viele einzelne Wölkchen. Der Zug fuhr langsam an, während die Schüler an den Fenster standen. Ein wildes, sinnloses Gestikulieren begleitet von unnötigem Geplärre, das im Grunde niemanden interessierte. Oder was bedeutete es sonst?  
Eine Junge, der direkt vor ihm stand, schien seine Ungeduld zu bemerken, obwohl Severus sich nicht bewegt hatte, denn er drehte sich etwas verwundert zu ihm um. Er betrachtete ihn beinah, als würde seine Erstarrtheit ihn irritieren, sodass Severus nicht darum herum kam sich selbst in reglosem Zustand als Störfaktor zu verstehen.  
„Wo ist denn deine Mutter?", fragte er. Die Lethargie seines Gegenübers war alles andere als normal. Der Gefragte zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. Er würde nicht antworten, er konnte es nicht – und das ging niemand etwas an. Als es endlich wieder vorwärts ging, erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf den verschwindenden Bahnhof, wo sie sicher schon längst nicht mehr stand, schon bei der Abfahrt nicht mehr und nur ein Gedanke blieb in seinem Kopf: „Also lässt du mich im Stich."  
Und das obwohl sie mindestens so einsam war wie er.

Er hob seinen Koffer auf. Zeit erst mal diesen Muggelfummel loszuwerden und dann Lily zu suchen, um wieder mit ihr über die Zauberwelt und Hogwarts reden zu können. Dass Lily gerade mit den Gedanken ganz bei ihrer Familie war, daran dachte er nicht im Entferntesten.


End file.
